Tender Engines
Tender Engines is the twentieth episode of the third season and the seventy-second episode of the series. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Mr. Conductor's Movie. In this episode, Henry boasts he deserves an extra tender for his hard work, but Duck brings him down to earth again. Plot Gordon gets tired of getting told what to do by the other engines and claims that big engines have big needs and little engines are just annoying. Later, Gordon is impressed when he sees a visitor with two tenders and says that if he had two tenders, he wouldn't need to listen to silly little engines. He becomes depressed, however, when Diesel gloats the Diesels' victory over steam on the mainland. He perks up when he is told by the Fat Controller that he will never be scrapped on Sodor and that the visitor had two tenders due to the lack of coal and water on the Mainland, but Henry is cross and grumbles he deserves two tenders for his work. Duck, planning a trick, coerces Henry into pulling some spare tenders. Henry was delighted, but is less than thrilled when he finds they are all filled with boiler sludge. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Donald *Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Flying Scotsman (debut; not named; tenders only; does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) Locations *Arlesburgh Harbour *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Yard *Ffarquhar Sheds *The Three Way Road *Tidmouth Tunnel (deleted scene) Notes *This episode is based on the story "Tenders for Henry" from The Railway Series book, Enterprising Engines. *A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. *One of Henry's tenders has LMS written on the side, a possible reference to his basis, the LMS Black 5 Class. Some of the other tenders have "NE" on the sides, indicating that they are North Eastern Railway tenders. *Flying Scotsman was originally intended to have a larger role in this episode, but due to budgetary constraints the entire locomotive model couldn't be constructed. *This marks Diesel's last speaking role until the sixth season episode, The World's Strongest Engine. *This episode marks the first time Donald is seen without Douglas. *In Norway this episode is called "Tenders". The German title is "Locomotive with Coal Car". In Japan this episode is called "Want Tender". *It's possible this episode was taking place during the events of Diesel Does It Again because Diesel was seen on Sodor. *This episode marks the only appearance of Flying Scotsman until The Great Race. Errors *When James first arrives at the coal chute to speak to Gordon, his pony truck is off the rails. *When James leaves the coal loader, his eyes are wonky. *A brakevan should've been added to Percy's train. *Flying Scotsman's second tender is a standard LNER corridor tender when it should be an auxiliary water tender. *When Henry bangs the trucks one bounces upward. *Henry's face is loose when he complains about always working hard enough for two tenders. *In the restored version, when Henry passes over the viaduct, you can see Percy on the track below. As Percy exits the shot, a shadow passes over the set. This is presumably a crew-members' hand picking up Percy before he falls off the set. *Before Henry comes out with the tenders, look at James; his first wheel is crooked. *Henry passes Thomas twice while pulling the tenders. *In the restored version, a camera tripod is seen when Gordon says "Don't be vulgar!" *Studio equipment can be seen when Gordon leaves Tidmouth. Gallery TenderEnginesrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card TenderEnginesUStitlecard.png|US title card TenderEnginesSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card TenderEnginesSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card TenderEnginesGermantitlecard.png|German title card TenderEnginesJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card TenderEngines.png|Flying Scotsman's tenders TenderEngines1.jpg TenderEngines2.jpg|Deleted scene TenderEngines3.jpg|Deleted scene TenderEngines4.jpg|Deleted scene TenderEngines5.png TenderEngines6.png TenderEngines7.png|James and Gordon TenderEngines8.jpg TenderEngines9.jpg TenderEngines10.png TenderEngines11.png|James TenderEngines12.png TenderEngines13.png|Edward, Gordon, and Duck TenderEngines14.png TenderEngines15.png TenderEngines16.png TenderEngines17.png|Duck TenderEngines18.png TenderEngines19.png|Percy TenderEngines20.png TenderEngines21.png TenderEngines22.png|Gordon and Diesel TenderEngines23.png TenderEngines24.png TenderEngines25.png|Thomas, Gordon, Henry, and Duck TenderEngines26.png TenderEngines27.png TenderEngines28.png TenderEngines29.png TenderEngines30.png|The Fat Controller TenderEngines31.png TenderEngines32.png TenderEngines33.png|Duck and Donald TenderEngines34.png|Donald TenderEngines35.png TenderEngines36.png|Henry, Duck, and Donald TenderEngines37.png TenderEngines38.png|The tenders TenderEngines39.png|Edward, Henry and Duck TenderEngines40.png|Duck and the tenders TenderEngines41.png TenderEngines42.jpg TenderEngines43.png TenderEngines44.png TenderEngines45.png TenderEngines46.png TenderEngines47.png TenderEngines48.png TenderEngines49.png TenderEngines50.png TenderEngines51.png TenderEngines52.png TenderEngines53.png TenderEngines54.png|Deleted scene TenderEngines55.png TenderEngines56.png TenderEngines57.jpg|Deleted scene TenderEngines58.png TenderEngines59.png TenderEngines60.png TenderEngines61.png TenderEngines62.png TenderEngines63.png TenderEngines64.png TenderEngines65.png TenderEngines66.png TenderEngines67.png TenderEngines68.png TenderEngines69.png TenderEngines70.png TenderEngines71.png TenderEngines72.png TenderEngines73.png TenderEngines74.jpg TenderEngines75.jpg TenderEngines76.jpg|Deleted scene Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1992 television episodes Category:Episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Trouble In The Shed And Other Stories (1994, US) Category:Trouble In The Shed And Other Stories (February 23, 1994) Full Category:Mavis (1998, US) Category:Mavis (April 21, 1998) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Do Their Best (2005, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Do Their Best (March 8, 2005) Full